Managing large businesses may involve storing, aggregating, and analyzing large amounts of data. Many organizations use Enterprise Software Systems to manage almost every form of business data. For example, Enterprise Software Systems can provide business-oriented tools such as online shopping and online payment processing, interactive product catalogs, automated billing systems, security, enterprise content management, IT service management, customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, business intelligence, project management, collaboration, human resource management, manufacturing, enterprise application integration, and Enterprise forms automation.
Enterprise Software Systems can be used in particular cases to provide and govern access to data, web services, and other online applications using an access manager. An access manager can provide strong authentication-agnostic security to protect vital business assets. An access manager can also analyze authentication and transaction data for abnormalities and anomalies in real-time to prevent fraud. Some security related tasks may be executed periodically, and may include numerous subtasks. Therefore, in relation to an access manager, scripts may be developed by security administrators for use in performing repetitive and operation intensive tasks. One challenge in using scripts can relate to maintaining the security of information used in the scripts within the Enterprise Software System. Therefore, improvements are needed in the art.